Brother My Brother
by Autumn's Fire
Summary: When had they started hating each other? Why had they started hating each other? What happened to rip them away from each other and make them enemies? How did all of this come to be?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-chan or the characters of Inuyasha. I don't own the song, Brother My Brother by Blessid Union of Souls. It's a really touching song.  
  
"Brother My Brother"  
  
By: Miko of Ice Warrior of Heart  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~@~@~@~ Scene change  
  
They stood there just staring at each other. When had they started hating each other? Why had they started hating each other? What happened to rip them away from each other and make them enemies? How did all of this come to be? All these questions ran through both of the two men's minds.  
  
~Brother my brother  
  
Tell me what are fighting for  
  
We've got to end this war  
  
We should love one another  
  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
  
This war never began  
  
We can try  
  
Brother my brother~  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
'Why do things have to be this way? Why can't they just love each other like brothers should? Why must they suffer so? I can sense it, no I can FEEL it in their aura so much sadness mixed in with hate. Why must they go through life alone like this?' Kagome asked herself as she, the Youkai exterminator, the monk, kitsune and fire Neko Youkai watched on.  
  
~We face each other from different sides  
  
The anger burns can't remember why  
  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way~  
  
'Why can't they put aside their pride? It's tearing them up inside'. Miroku mused in rhyme.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
~We watch our world fall apart  
  
Tell me what good is winning  
  
When you lose your heart~  
  
'Why did he go cold when father died? Why did he shut me out like I was a stranger?' Inuyasha asked himself sorrowfully.  
  
The sorrow was evident in Inuyasha's eyes as he looked at his older brother, who regarded him with a similar look.  
  
~@~@~@~@~ ~Brother my brother  
  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
  
Isn't life worth so much more  
  
We should love one another  
  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
  
This war never began  
  
Tell me why  
  
Brother my brother~  
  
Sesshomaru could feel several sharp pains race through his heart. The pricks of pain went straight through the ice and stone barriers around his heart. It wasn't his intention to end up hating his younger brother, he was simply. or to put it in simple words, trying to protect his younger brother, from dying in his arms, like his mother, Inuyasha's mother and their father had so long ago.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
~Yes  
  
We can try  
  
Brother my brother  
  
Yes~  
  
Jakken and Rin stood there, silently watching as the two half brothers looked at each other with remorse and an emotion that had long ago been covered up, by the one single emotion that could put doubt in the most strongest of bonds. Hate.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
~Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
  
And say we'll learn to give love a try  
  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
  
There's so much more to me than what you see~  
  
Things were different this time. Inuyasha knew how to take care of himself, Sesshomaru knew that all to well. Inuyasha had single handedly managed to severely harm him when he used the wind scar, and Sesshomaru was extremely proud even though he would never show or admit it out loud.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
~You don't have to be this way  
  
Think about the consequences  
  
Turn around and walk away~  
  
Inuyasha could tell, that Sesshomaru was deep in though his eyes showed so much emotion, though his face remained the same. Inuyasha absently took in a deep breath and smelled him. 'Naraku.' Inuyasha growled within the depths of his mind.  
  
In a single instant Naraku had taken advantage of Sesshomaru's trance, but the sword never made it through Sesshomaru's back. There was a loud cry and Sesshomaru snapped out of his trance and realized that he was on the ground with Inuyasha in front of him.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
~Brother my brother  
  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
  
Isn't life worth so much more  
  
We should love one another  
  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
  
This war never began  
  
Tell me why  
  
Brother my brother~  
  
Inuyasha saw what Naraku intended to do, and in speed that even he was amazed at ran over to Sesshomaru and knocked him to the ground, "INUYASHA!" kagome cried out as the sword went straight through his chest cavity and through his half broken, half healed heart.  
  
"Stupid Hanyou! Sacrificing your own life for a brother that has been trying to kill you for so long! I do not understand! What caused this change?!" Naraku demanded.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
~Brother my brother~  
  
Inuyasha took in a painful breath and then smiled back at Sesshomaru. "You would never understand, you don't know and never will," Inuyasha's breath was taken away when Naraku pulled the bloody sword out of Inuyasha's chest.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
~Tell me what are we fighting for~  
  
Naraku growled. "I would never understand, and never will know WHAT! TELL ME!" Naraku demanded yelled so hard that the sky turned black and it started to lightly rain.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
~Isn't life worth so much more~  
  
Inuyasha looked from Naraku to Sesshomaru and then Naraku again. "You'll never know nor will you ever understand. brotherly love." Inuyasha said as he gave out his last breath and fell backwards.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
~We should love one another~  
  
Something snapped as Sesshomaru caught the corpse of his dead brother. 'Not again!' Sesshomaru's mind screamed out in pain, sorrow, rage, and so many other emotions. Sesshomaru held the dead Hanyou that was his brother close and for the first time in centuries, crystalline tears fell from the Taiyoukai's eyes.  
  
You wouldn't have been able to tell that Sesshomaru was crying if his shoulders were not shaking and sobs could not be heard.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
~Oh, can't we just pretend~  
  
"No! He can't be dead!" kagome cried as she balled up her fists and tears poured from her clenched shuteyes.  
  
Sango, and Miroku made no move to interfere in the dangerous moment. Shippo fought to be released from Miroku's grip. Tears were mixed with rain as the friends of Inuyasha mourned his death.  
  
~This war never began~  
  
Naraku started laughing his callous laugh, Naraku suddenly stopped laughing. Three, no four things were pulsing. Naraku looked first at Sesshomaru, his sword Tensaiga was pulsing, Sesshomaru was pulsing. Then Naraku looked at the half completed Shikon jewel around his neck. It was pulsing a holy white and it was beginning to burn through his Gi. He then and most frighteningly looked at kagome, she along with her Shikon chunk were pulsing as well.  
  
Sesshomaru laid the corpse down and then stood up with a blood stained front. His eyes were blank, hollow, devoid of all emotion. His eyes slowly started to bleed, not the normal red for transformation, but black out of pure, uncontrolled rage. A rage that was rarely if ever seen from the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Kagome couldn't take it. She had lost the one she loved, after spending five years, searching for Shikon shards, spending all that time getting to know Inuyasha, finally confessing their love for each other, their unborn pup. Kagome couldn't take it, it was too much for her to contain. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala stepped back as kagome started to glow, several different colors. Emotions of several, all dangerously mixed into one Miko, with powers that had yet to be tamed. What a deadly combination, so very, very deadly.  
  
Black for utter rage.  
  
Blue for loss.  
  
Red for love.  
  
Navy for vengeance.  
  
White for pain  
  
And gold the color of her awakening power.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
~Tell me why~  
  
In an instant the entire area was shielded with an impenetrable barrier, the group of people was locked outside, while kagome and Sesshomaru along with the several thousand hordes of demons flooded the area inside the barrier.  
  
"Take Naraku. I will get these low level creatures." Kagome said emotionlessly.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded dangerously, and slowly stepped towards Naraku whom had taken a sudden liking to backing away even though he knew he was trapped.  
  
As soon as Sesshomaru was close enough to Naraku that part of the barrier shielded itself off to where it was only the Taiyoukai and the murderer.  
  
The color had drained from Naraku's face, Sesshomaru smiled a 'get-ready- because-you'll-meet-your-maker-in hell' smile. Quite frankly the smile was not a very pleasing smile to see when Sesshomaru's eyes were completely black from pupil to the whites. Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword, and growled so deadly loud that the ground rumbled. The Shikon half, around Naraku's neck was yanked from the necklace and it flew through the barrier and ended up in kagome's hands.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
In a blinding flash behind Sesshomaru the hordes of demons were gone, in an instant. All that was left of them was a pile of dust and bones. Inuyasha's body was lying next to kagome's feet unharmed. That part of the barrier disappeared and the group of demons and humans stood behind kagome as they watched Sesshomaru have the honors of obliterating Naraku.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Without the Shikon chunk Naraku could not regenerate, not did he even have enough speed to keep up with Sesshomaru. Piece by piece, chunk-by-chunk, drop-by-drop, Naraku was slowly chopped away, bleeding like a rushing waterfall. He had one arm, half a side, his intestine just barely showing, gashes and cuts everywhere, with one swift unseen movement by all, Naraku's head tumbled off of his shoulders and the body fell backwards with a very sickening thud.  
  
All the rage disappeared with the final blow, Sesshomaru's eyes went back to normal and he slowly turned around and walked over to the group of humans and demons.  
  
~Brother my brother~  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
Kagome held up the completed Shikon and started to glow a soft yet vibrant pink. In a blinding flash all was still in the forest of Inuyasha. No sounds, no movements, no nothing. In a rush reality kicked in and things started to happen.  
  
Standing next to Sango was Kohaku. Shippo, his parents sat there with him in their arms. Miroku removed the prayer beads and cloth and saw a complete hand. All eyes turned towards the small groan, Sesshomaru looked down and gasped, kagome smiled and then slowly she kneeled down along with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Welcome back Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.  
  
Inuyasha smiled up at his mate and then slowly sat up only to be tightly embraced by his older brother, whom was in tears.  
  
Once upon a time,  
  
There were two brothers,  
  
Who were separated by hate.  
  
One day, things changed between the two,  
  
When the younger died, the older realized  
  
That it was his fault that they had been spaced from each other  
  
He along with some help avenged his younger siblings death.  
  
He knew he could not change the past,  
  
But he hoped if given the chance  
  
That he could change their future  
  
And be normal brothers, like they should have been  
  
So very long ago.  
  
Oswari 


End file.
